


Fili & Zeus

by WithywindlesDaughter



Series: The Fili Stories [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fili is a really good guy, Fluff, Light Romance, but he has met his match, dog rescue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-06-02 09:52:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6561673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WithywindlesDaughter/pseuds/WithywindlesDaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili is a contractor who does volunteer work for Running Dog Rescue, a charity in the bay area. One day he gets a phone call asking him to foster a dog who is grieving for his human and his life is thrown upside down! </p><p>Part of the Fili Stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "Zeus Almighty!"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chelidona (Hobbity)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbity/gifts).



> This is a Fili story for the lovely chelidona. Thank you and I hope you enjoy it.

  
  
  
  
  


**“Fili & Zeus”**

**A Story for chelidona**

**By WithywindlesDaughter**

  
  
  


_“I need a favor.”_

Fili rolled his eyes at the voice on the phone. “Tell me again why I got my contractor’s license?”

_“So you could build things for us!”_

“Oh yeah,” Fili laughed. His long-time friend was a volunteer for _Running Dog Rescue_ , a charity founded by a couple of old hippies from the Bay Area. They specialized in the rescue, foster and adoption of large, special needs dogs - mostly great danes, greyhounds, afghans and borzois and occasionally a few more exotic; all dogs bought by people as a novelty without any thought to how big they would get or much work they would be. He contributed labor building extra large-sized dog houses and fencing in kennels and dog runs.

_“I need someone to foster a dog for a couple of weeks.”_

Fili looked around at the property he had just moved into. It was a large wide-open acreage dotted with oak trees and golden grass covering rolling hills. He had bought the property with intentions of fixing up the old farmhouse and living in it. “Which dog?”

_“He’s new. His name is Zeus and his owner died. She was a long-time supporter of the rescue. He’s really depressed and unresponsive being here. We think he needs to be in a house with someone - at least until we can find him a permanent family.”_

Fili thought about himself with a black and white great dane by his side or a hound running across the golden fields around his new home. What the hell, he had the room and he had taken a few weeks off to work on the new place. “Sure! I don’t see why not.”

 

**********

  
  


_“You have got to be kidding me.”_

“Oh, come on, Fee - it’s not that bad!”

Fili stood there looking at the dog. It was white and fluffy, a giant puffball of mismatched hair length, regarding him with shiny black eyes.

“What is it?”

Tauriel tucked her short hair daintily behind her ears. “His name is Zeus and _he_ is a standard poodle.”

“What’s wrong with his hair?” Fili was highly skeptical of this entire enterprise.

“It’s a show cut, but it’s grown out.” She handed him a card. “You’ll need to take him to the groomers and have it done.”

“You’re asking me to cash in my man-card here, T!” He wheedled. “Can’t it be one of the danes?”

“No!” She set out some paperwork for him to sign. “He needs someone and you said you’d do it!”

Fili glared at the dog and glared at the paperwork and glared at the pen as he signed it. “Okay, but you owe me bigtime for this.”

“Now, here’s a list of what you’ll need to pick-up for him and what dog food he eats. The groomer’s waiting for you. I’ll call and tell her you’re on your way.” Tauriel handed him the handle of the dog’s leash.

Fili shot her one more look and then turned to the dog in question. _“Hey there!”_

The dog regarded him, but made no move to stand or wag his tail.

Fili looked back at Tauriel. “See, he doesn’t like me!”

Tauriel pointed towards the door. “Out. Both of you. And play nice.”

Fili wasn’t sure if that last bit was directed towards him or the dog. “Fine,” he huffed. “Com’on Zeus, let’s go.”

Zeus stood and, with great dignity, headed for the door. Fili steered him towards the truck, where he proceeded to the passenger door. “Most dogs want to ride in the back,” Fili told him. Zeus regarded him with his black eyes and then turned back towards the door. Fili loaded the dog into the passenger seat and walked around to the driver’s side. “Zeus almighty,” he muttered. “What did I sign on for?”

 

****************

  
  


They drove into the business part of town where the groomer’s was located and parked the truck. The dog had been quiet during the ride, looking out at the passing shops and people with interest. The groomer’s was a large storefront with the name _Wash-n-Growl_ and frisky-looking dogs painted on the windows. Inside he could see large washing stations and grooming tables. “Looks like this is the place!”

He pushed the door open and a bell attached to the door tinkled merrily. “I’ll be right out,” called someone from the back. A young woman in well-worn jeans and a Passiflora t-shirt walked out. Zeus immediately stood up on his hind legs and placed his front paws on the counter to greet her.

“Well hello there,” she laughed. “You’re new!”

Fili was immediately struck by how pretty she was with her wide smile and her light brown hair up in a twist. He was also aware that the dog he was supposed to be in charge of was not making a very good first impression. “Zeus! Get down!”

“Is this Zeus?” She asked. She held out her hand to the blond man at her counter. “I’m Amy.”

“Fili,” he introduced himself. “And, yeah, this giant puffball is Zeus.”

“Tauriel called and said you’d be coming.” Amy unbolted the little door to the grooming area and opened it. To Fili’s complete surprise Zeus trotted eagerly through it as if this were a regular part of his day.

“Most dogs don’t look forward to getting a bath,” Fili commented.

“For a dog like this regular pampering is a must.” She pushed a large photo album towards him and opened to several photos of poodles in various show clips. “My Afghan, Jammer, is the same.”

“Um…” Fili looked at the photos while Amy fed Zeus a biscuit. “I live on sort of a farm that I’m fixing up. I don’t think any of these would be very practical.”

She flipped the page backwards to a picture of a dog with a smooth, even cut all over his body. “This is a puppy cut. It’s meant to be easier maintenance and a lot of people who don’t show their dogs do this one.”

“Ok,” he agreed. “That looks good. I’m going to the pet store to pick-up some things. What time should I come back?”

“Around 2 o’clock,” Amy answered. “He’ll get a bath, haircut, blowout and pedicure.”

“Pedicure?” Fili laughed.

“Well, yeah!” Amy laughed. “Give me your number and I’ll text you when he’s ready.”

  
  


******************

  
  
  


The next stop was the Feed & Pet store for an extra large dog bed, brush, comb, food and water dishes, and the special food Tauriel had put on the list. He also grabbed a box of the biscuits Amy had at the Wash-n-Growl and tossed in a couple of likely-looking toys for good measure, not sure which ones the dog would like. He briefly contemplated buying him a crate, but the whole point of having the dog with him was to keep him out of a kennel so he decided not to.

At the register the girl looked over his purchases with a raised eyebrow. “New pet?”

“Yeah,” Fili answered. “Well, he’s a foster while he’s waiting to be adopted.”

“Awww… well you might want some of these, then!” She handed him a box of blue pooper bags.

“Thanks,” he looked at them, bemused at the thought of all the dog logs he’d be scooping up. The girl handed him his receipt and waved him out the door with a grin.

Fili decided he had enough time to visit the tool store and browse for a bit before it was time to go back to the groomers so he grabbed an orange cart and loaded-up on a few extra boxes of the screws and nails that he used on every job. He was on his way to go look at cordless drills when he noticed a stand of books next to a display of bright green artificial turf and a large wooden doghouse. Fili eye’d it for a moment then spotted a colorful book titled _How to Build Indoor Dog Houses._ He hadn’t intended on going to any such measures, but soon he found himself leafing through the pages looking at building plans and instructions on how to assemble each of the very novel dog houses pictured within.

Many of the designed seemed to have been made with small dogs in mind. He especially liked the little wooden replica Airstream trailers. One or two of the designs looked like interesting projects, maybe something the rescue could use. His phone buzzed and he looked at the screen. _‘Your boy is ready to pick up.’_ Fili tapped out a quick reply and tossed the book into his cart, power tools forgotten.

When he got back to the Wash-n-Growl Zeus was lounging on a bench, being fussed over by several young women in aprons. The dog did actually look happier, and much more comfortable in his short cut. He also noticed the little blue ribbons tied into the long hair on his ears and the shiny black toenail polish. The groomers were gently fluffing and arranging his white coat. Fili chuckled. “Zeus, what are you doing?”

Amy came walking out. “He was an angel. His owner must have had him groomed on a regular schedule.”

“Good boy,” Fili said. He pulled out his wallet to pay for the service with a tip. “Anything special I need to know care and maintenance?”

Amy rang him up. “Have you ever lived with one of these dogs?”

“No, I grew up with big shaggy mutts. Why?”

She carefully clipped Zeus’ lead to his collar. “These dogs can be a real handful. They’re very smart and they need a lot of interaction and things to do."

“Well, maybe you could give me some tips.” Fili took the lead in hand. “Maybe coffee down on the corner?”

He looked so cute and hopeful that she had to smile. She looked back at the other two women who nodded enthusiastically. “Ok, let’s go!”

 

\- TBC -

  
  
  


 

 

 

 


	2. "Not Such A Bad Idea After All"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dogs make the best wingmen!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little chapter in my little story. Fili and Zeus take Amy for a coffee date!

  
  
  
  
  
  


**“Fili & Zeus Ch 2”**

**A Story for chelidona**

**by WithywindlesDaughter**

  
  
  
  


 

 

“Anything special I need to know - care and maintenance?”

Amy rang him up. “Have you ever lived with one of these dogs?”

“No, I grew up with big shaggy mutts. Why?”

She carefully clipped Zeus’ lead to his collar. “These dogs can be a real handful. They’re very smart and they need a lot of interaction and things to do."

“Well, maybe you could give me some tips.” Fili took the lead in hand. “Coffee down on the corner?”

He looked so cute and hopeful that she had to smile. She looked back at the other two women who nodded enthusiastically. “Ok, let’s go!”

Amy hung her apron on the hook and grabbed her bag.  Fili took Zeus’ lead and they ambled down the way at a comfortable pace, Zeus looking at everything with interest. There was a corner cafe with an outdoor patio that was perfect for a well-behaved dog. Fili went in to order while Amy waited with Zeus at one of the little wrought iron tables. It was pleasant, really, with trees overhanging the space offering cool shade from the sun. Zeus sat down and made eyes at a group of young women sitting at the next table.

When Fili returned Zeus had abandoned them to sit at the other table, accepting pets and coos with a dignified aplomb. “Zeus, what are you doing?”

The dog ignored him as his head was gently stroked. “He’s so pretty!” said one of the women. “Is he yours?”

“Ah, no,” Fili caught himself smiling. “His owner passed away so I’m fostering him because he missed her too much.”

That led to a chorus of sympathetic squees to which Zeus responded to by putting one silvery-white paw up for their inspection. “Oh, look! You had your nails polished!”

“Amy here is his groomer,” Fili put in as their coffees arrived. “She did a great job I think.” He was treated to the sight of a blush coming up in her pale cheeks.

“I have a pom who’s a nightmare to groom!” one of the women said.

“Bring him by,” Amy answered. “I’m at the _Wash-n-Growl_ down the street. We do a lot of little dogs, especially poms.”

Fili and Amy relaxed over coffee while Zeus gracefully accepted offerings of pets and croissant-ends. “Tori is going to kill me if she finds out I let people feed him.” Fili watched the white dog daintily nibble a piece of shortbread from the fingers of another patron.

“Your girlfriend?” Amy asked, trying not to sound disappointed.

“What? Oh, no,” he coughed briefly. “She runs the volunteer program at the rescue. I’ve been friends with her and her partner since forever.”

“Oh,” Amy perked up noticeably. “He’s a really good dog. Someone must have loved him a lot.”

“Yeah,” the dimples appeared. “I have a some property outside the city. He’ll have room to run around.”

“Like a ranch?” She sipped her coffee.

“Farm more like it - or what’s left of one. The original acreage was divided into smaller lots when the owners sold it. I bought the lot with the old farmhouse and the barn on it. It’s pretty, rolling hills, oak trees. The house is a fixer-upper, but I’m handy with tools.” He unwrapped a toasty biscuit only to find Zeus back at his side, a hopeful expression on his face. “Oh, hello. I have food now, is that it?”

Amy laughed, her eyes twinkling and Fili decided that laugh was a very good thing. “Didn’t you say that you had a big dog?”

“Jammer!” she answered, floofing the hair on top of Zeus’ head absentmindedly. “He’s an Afghan hound. All long hair and trouble. If I’m not brushing him I’m chasing him all over the dog park.”

“Oh, there’s a dog park here? Maybe we could take them together.” He tried not to make it look like he was asking her out on a date. A dog date. A date to the dog park.

“I’d love to!” Now she positively lit up and Fili began to think that maybe having a fluffy white wingman was not such a bad idea after all.

They sat and talked the afternoon away and coffee turned to sandwiches, Amy passed out cards for the Wash-n-Growl as Zeus served as her goodwill ambassador to the other tables and the staff smiled appreciatively at Fili’s generous tips. They talked about family, Fili’s mother and his late father, Amy’s parents back east. They talked about Fili’s plans for the house - a new roof, sanding the wood floors, updating the kitchen. They talked about Jammer, Amy showing off pictures on her phone. They talked about dog rescues and Fili was surprised to learn that Amy owned the little shop where she worked.

“You’re just full of surprises,” Fili commented, dimples aimed across the table.

“I am,” she twinkled back and those sitting at tables around them smiled at new beginnings.

They walked back to the shop and said their goodbyes at the door. “This was nice,” she said.

“It was.” Fili held the door for her. “Let me know about the dog park.”

“Saturday?”

“It’s a date.”

  
  


 

_-TBC-_

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would never have thought I would enjoy writing this as much as I am. Getting your next pet from a rescue is one of the best things you can do. 
> 
> Dedicated to the memory of Guv - the best black lab mix rescue dog ever!

**Author's Note:**

> I firmly believe that for each person in this world there is a special animal. They turn your life all higgly-piggly and you hold them in your heart always.
> 
> This is Part 1 of 2. I hope you enjoy it.
> 
>  
> 
> As always - comments are food for a writer's soul and keep us writing more! Please do!


End file.
